Orendi
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Chaos Bolt Orendi launches a rapidly-fire volley of Chaos Bolts onto her opponents. The Chaos Bolts can be fires in a fire rate, easily damaging the opponents in the crossfire. This is used to rack up damage for a while, as every bolt cause stun attack, meaning no knockback effort. Side B - Fire Walk With Me Orendi dashes forward as she leaves a trail of fire onto the ground. This attack is fire-based, burning down any projectiles in your way. The attack deals good damage and knockback range when it’s made the contract to the opponents. This move also leaves a trail of fire around the stage, which can also damage other opponents. Up B - Nullify Orendi unleashed a burst of energy while propels backward away from the opponents. The launch is easily the longest launch since it’s range great height. Once the blast happens, you gain a few seconds of invincibility before dropping down. Down B - Shadow Pillar Orendi summons a mighty pillar of shadow onto the opponents. The pillar can be controlled when you’re holding B. Once release, the pillar will strike upward onto the spotted ground. The Pillar can easily damage the opponents multiple time before launch their away. While this may be powerful, you do leave yourself open for other people attack, so watch out. Final Smash - Paradigm Shift Orendi conjures an intense blast energy direction in front of himself onto her opponents. The blast energy is it’s super powerful, easily KO-ing any opponents who are in front of you. The blast has a medium fire range, but it’s a very powerful attack. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Battleborn Category:2K Category:Female Category:Badass Category:The Rogues Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sick Twisted Category:Heros Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Four Armed Characters Category:Dark Magic Users Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate